Total Drama All-Stars: Redone
by WaltDomz
Summary: What if instead of originally having 14 All-Stars, Chris also brought back another 14 contestants to compete as: Non-Stars, making this the biggest total drama season ever! 28 Contestants, and only one can be the All-Star.
1. 1: Return to the Island - Part 1

Welcome to my Total Drama All Stars! So lemme explain, before I commit myself to the full length series' that are going to be Total Drama Redemption (3 stories), and Total Drama Reiminaged (6 stories), I wanna get out of the way a Total Drama fanfic re-write of All-Stars I've desperately wanted to do for ages! It's a little bit of twist so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chris is seen outside an meetings off, waiting patiently, wearing a different outfit. Smart black trousers, a white shirt, and a black tie. Until he is called into the room by a young man, presumably an intern.

"They're ready for you Mr McLean." The boy informed.

"Thank you Bradley." Chris smiled at the boy, and walked into the room.

Inside the room, were a bunch of slightly older men and women, the producers for Total Drama.

"Thank you for meeting with me today." Chris smartened his tie, and stood up at the centre of the table.

"So, my secretary tells me you have a proposal for a new total drama season, Mr McLean?" The only black male, presumably the head of the committee, spoke up

"Yes sir, after Revenge of the Island, I think we need to do something special! A season where we include most of the former contestants as a way to end off Total Drama to our fans." Chris explained.

The producers, took a moment to whisper to each other, some nodding and shaking their heads, before looking back at the black man at the head of the table.

"So, what would the season be about?" The man asked.

Chris just flashed a smile, before the camera faded to black.

(Theme Song Plays)

(Fade to Episode)

xxx

The scene opened to Chris standing on the dock, as always.

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars!" He excitedly introduced. "After my involuntary year long 'vacation', I really need to be in a familiar environment surrounded by the people I love, to hurt!" Chris chuckled at the end. "Its a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, that's all McLean! So, I'm bringing back 13 Total Drama All Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death defying, one million dollar competition, ever!" Chris moved along the dock towards the robot, who held up the briefcase containing a million dollars, as a few began to fall out.

The sound of helicopter blades whirring could be heard in the background, "And here they are now!" Chris motioned up towards the sky, and the camera panned upwards to a green helicopter.

"From Revenge of the Island, say hello to...Multiple Mike!" The camera panned closer towards the helicopter door, as Mike appeared in the side of the door, worried look on his face, as a boot stretched out knocking Mike out of the helicopter.

"Aka; Chester,

The camera followed Mike in the air, who suddenly gasped and turned into Chester

"Svetlanta,

Mike gasped again and struck a pose as Svetlanta

"Vito,

Once again he gasped, his hair slicking backwards

"and Manitoba."

He gasped one last time, and yelled 'Crickey' before falling into the water.

"Mike's crush pushover, turned powerhouse Zoey!" The camera panned back towards the helicopter, as Zoey looked down with a worried expression,

"Mike!" She called out, before diving after him.

"Athletic non supporter, Lightning!" Lightning slid into view after Zoey jumped.

"You call that a dive?" Watch this! Sha-UGH!" Lightning got into a stance, before the boot knocked him out the helicopter.

"Bubble boy brainiac, Cameron." The camera panned back down to Chris, before returning to reveal Chef holding Cameron effortlessly before throwing him out the helicopter.

"This is highly illogical!" He screamed as he made his way down.

"Challenge throwing dirt farmer, Scott!" The camera panned back up to the helicopter, showing Chris holding onto Chef's leg with fear in his eyes, before he was tossed off, screaming on his way down.

"Bossy bruiser Jo! Who dominated until her underling turned on her." Chris chuckled.

The camera panned up to show Jo muscling Chef off, "You're a dead man McLean, you hear me? De-!" Jo didn't finish as Chef barged her down and she was sent down screaming.

"And finally, bed wetting cadet, Brick!" The camera panned back up to show Brick nervously standing at the edge. "Remember your training cadet!" Brick told himself as he got into a position, before Chef booted him off the plane.

"Training didn't cover this!" Brick screamed on his way down.

Chris chuckled, and wiped away a tear. "And from our original cast, cranky know it all CIT, Courtney!"

The camera panned upwards to reveal Courtney being dangled upside down by Chef from the helicopter. "This is not in my contract!" She screamed as she was sent down.

"Courtney's bestie turned boyfriend stealer, Gwen!" Chef walked back into the helicopter, before picking up Gwen and throwing her out of the helicopter.

"He wasn't her boyfriend at the time!" She screamed in her defence as she was sent down.

"Bad boy Duncan!"

"Bring it on!" Duncan yelled back, arms crossed falling through the sky.

"Devious Diva, Heather!" Duncan fell out of the shot and Heather entered it.

"I hate Chris!" She screamed as she continued down, Heather then disappeared out of the shot and Lindsay entered it.

"Lovable lame brain, Lindsay!"

Lindsay innocently flapped her hands in the air, "I'm flying!" She excitedly cheered, before screaming at the realisation of her situation.

"And finally, super fan Sierra! Total Drama's number one stalker, I mean blogger!" Chris corrected,

"For Cody!" Sierra squealed from the helicopter, before cannon-balling into the water.

Chris sighed happily, "Man it is great to be back!"

xxx

The camera flashed white, and opened to all the contestants on the beach wet, and agitated.

"Greetings old friends!" Chris walked up to them casually, robot in suit.

The camera closed on Heather, coughing up a starfish.

"We are not your friends!" She retorted.

"Aww, someone's missing her hunny bunny!" Lindsay gushed at Heather, holding her face, who widened her eyes.

"Alejandro!?" I'm glad he's not back." Heather pushed Lindsay to the floor. "Handsome jerk."

"You're going to pay for my dry cleaning!" Courtney whined towards Chris.

"No I'm not! New contracts, remember?" Chris cheerfully responded, whipping out a large stack of papers to which Courtney widened her eyes.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Same Old, Same Old.**_

* * *

Courtney sat in the confessional with an agitated expression on her face. "Same old Chris, same old disgusting island! What was I thinking?" The CIT asked herself in disgust.

* * *

"In fact!" The camera panned back to Chris and Courtney, "We've got a lot of big changes for this season. For one, the island is now 100%, toxic waste free."

The Revenge of the Island contestants cheered, as the original contestants gave confused looks.

"Excuse me, toxic waste?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you watch last season? We had to deal with the likes of mutant sharks and giant plants!" Zoey shuddered at the thought of it.

"Wow, sucks to be you guys." Duncan responded, void of empathy rolling his eyes.

"Ok ok, can we move on with the show already? I have a million dollars to put in my pocket if you don't mind." The athlete smugly grinned.

"Afraid we can't do that Jo, because we have a few cast members that are missing!" Chris chuckled, earning gasps from the contestants.

"Because I'm the host, and I can do what I want, we didn't think a special season should have such a small cast, so as a little twist, I've decided to include what I like to call: Non Stars!" Chris informed eagerly.

"Non-Stars? As in people who weren't good enough to make the cut?" Cameron realised.

"Wow, bubble boy is on it today isn't he?" Scott sarcastically joked, earning a look from Cameron.

Suddenly, from the sky helicopter blades could be heard again, and crates containing parachutes were dropping towards the ground, and landed on the beach in line of each other.

"14 more contestants!?" Gwen screamed after counting the number of crates.

"Yep! It's our biggest season yet! Robot, if you would want to start undoing them?" Chris motioned towards the robot, who reached the first crate.

"From Revenge of the Island, we have..." Chris started.

The robot opened the front of the large crate, to which Dawn emerged from. "Freaky aura whisperer, Dawn!"

"Greetings old friends." The moon child waved towards the All-Stars.

"We've already been through this." Heather rolled her eyes. "We're not your friends."

"Oh." Dawn's faced changed to a look of sadness.

"You can be sad later, if you wouldn't mind standing to the other side of the All-Stars as I introduce the rest of reject clan?" Chris asked, not really asking. Dawn complied and moved over to the side of the crates.

"Next, we have the silent genius, B!" The crate opened, and the large boy plopped out, sending a finger pistol towards the contestants.

"Hey Beverly, you learned to talk yet?" Scott asked with a smirk on his face, to which B sent black a glare.

"Jersey-Shore reject, Anne Maria." Chris simply said, and the tanned chick emerged from the crate.

"Seriously, that can not be legal!" The girl huffed, as she began to tan her hair.

"You brought back spray tan?" Jo whined.

"My show, my rules." Chris shrugged, "And finally, we have Dakota!"

The last crate was rather aggressively slammed open, by what was a normal looking Dakota, the camera panned back towards the look of the contestants, rather fearful and worried.

"...I thought you were healed from the toxic mutant thing?" Chris spoke, fear in his voice clear.

"I was," The girl stated. "I just still have some traits of the whole super strength and aggression thing." She shrugged.

"As long as you don't kill anyone." Chris shrugged.

"Anyway, we still have 10 more crates to open, from our original cast! So lets get into it! First up, we have the fun loving goofball, Owen!" Chris explained, as the front of the Crate opened, but Owen was stuck.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere, sup big guy!" Duncan cheered at the goofball.

"Hey Duncan, my bro! Give me five!" Owen tried to lift up his arm, but realised he couldn't in the crate. "Oh, I'll have to get you later, a little help?" The robot wheeled closer towards Owen, and began banging his crate, causing Owen to flinch in pain, until it eventually broke and the boy hit the ground.

"I'm okay..." He wheezed, clearly not okay.

"How did that guy win the first season of this show?" Jo asked.

"What can I say, he was like the family pet you never had." Duncan smirked.

"Anyway, moving on, everyone's favourite sista, Leshawna!" The next crate opened, and Leshawna stepped out, brimming with confidence.

"What's up y'all, Leshawna's back in the house!" The sista cheered eagerly.

"Now this is one I can get behind!" Gwen chuckled, high-fiving her old friend, and then entering a hug.

"Speak for yourself." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Did you say something hair extensions?" Leshawna turned to the girl, which shut her up.

"We've also brought back, crazy nine obsessed guitarist, Trent!"

The crate opened, and Trent stepped out, smile on his face. "Hey wassup guys, nice to see you again, or meet you for the new people." The boy added, sharing a hand-shake and fist bumpwith some of the Revenge of the Island contestants, and high fiving his ex teammate, Owen.

"Ok if Mr Nine is done now." Chris stated, earning a sigh from Trent. "We can move on to our next reject, its...Izzy!" Chris stated ecstatically.

"Oh no!" The original contestants all spoke in unison.

As soon as the crate opened, Izzy jumped out and landed on Owen's head, legs around his neck.

"Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm so glad to be back, so much has gone down since I last saw you, okay so basically, I spent some time in the Arctic and-" Izzy was cut off by the noises Owen was now making, including a lack of breathing.

"Oh, sorry Big O!" The psycho hose beast chuckled, and back flipped off him, and Owen immediately dropped to the ground.

"Wow, some people never change, anywho, next is our other know it all, Noah!" The next crate opened and the bookworm slowly walked out, cracking his back.

"Jeez, thanks for the stellar introduction Chris, as a reject none the less, love to hear that." The bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Noah." Trent chuckled, sharing a fist bump with the boy.

"Could say the same for you Elvis." Noah smirked.

"Ok, if you guys are done with your reunion, I have a show to host." Chris spoke, a little agitated. "Next up, is the soulful surfer, Bridgette!"

The next crate flopped open and the surfer chick walked out, waving towards her fellow competitors.

"Hey everyone, nice to be back!" She excitedly said.

"Bridgette, my home girl!" Leshawna pulled the girl into a massive bear hug, and Bridgette chuckled a little in response.

"Great to see you again too!" She responded, smile on her face.

"Wow, that'll be hard to follow, next up we also have, the Codster!" Chris introduced.

The front of the crate hit the ground and Cody walked out, with a swagger in his step.

"Psyched to be her-oh no." Cody stopped, at the realisation a certain camper was here.

"Oh my god Cody!" Sierra cheered, and began to run after the boy who screamed and ran off.

"Awww...I just love a couples reunion." Chris chuckled. "Well, moving on, our final female camper is..." Chris didn't even get time to finish, as the roof of the crate was smashed open, and the front was kicked open, causing the crate to fall.

Out stepped a contestant who hasn't competed since season one. "Its Eva everyone!"

"Oh no..." Trent trembled in fear.

"Oh yes Trent, she may not have been the most popular contestant...but we liked her!" Chris explained.

"That was the same excuse you used in season one." Gwen pointed out.

Chris shrugged. "I don't get paid to write this stuff."

"Anyone have anything to say to me?" Eva cut in.

"Nice..to meet you?" Cameron quietly spoke, trembling behind Mike.

"Thanks shrimp." She grinned, patting the small boy on the head.

"And our penultimate male contestant is...Justin!" Chris introduced.

The crate opened, and the tanned 'first gen' Alejandro stepped out.

"Hey Chris, nice to be back." The boy smiled. "Wait, where's Alejandro?" Justin queried looking around.

"Yes Chris, where is Alejandro?" Izzy piped up, giving the host a suspicious look.

The host simply innocently shrugged it off. "Alejandro! Boy that man is everyone and nowhere, but we still have one more contestant to introduce before we move on! Finally we have, former feral freak show...Ezekiel!" The crate opened and out slowly walked Ezekiel.

"Eh...hey everyone." The boy simply spoke, and stood off to the side.

"Well...that was awkward, but regardless, this is the cast for Total Drama: All Stars!" Chris eagerly cheered.

"Are you going to say it like that all the time?" Lightning questioned.

"Yes, yes I am." Chris responded. "But first of all, we have to put you guys into your teams! Since there's 27 of you, 14 to a team would be way too hectic, so instead we'll be having 4 teams instead!"

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: 4 Times the Pain**_

* * *

"4 Teams? This has greatly decreased the chance of having Mike or Zoey on my team...they're the only friends I really have on the island so this could end up very badly for me." Cameron groaned in the confessional.

* * *

"Ok enough waiting, Chef and I already set up a randomiser to decide your teams, and I have the paper here!" Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "When I call your name go stand on the green mat." Chris pointed over to the far left side of the 4 mats that have now been formed

"Trent, Mike, Lightning, Justin, Anne-Maria, Izzy and Courtney." The 7 called out walked over to their team mat. "From this moment on, you guys are the Sinister Snakes!" The camera cut to a screen where a logo of a snake hissing with its tongue out, with a green background appeared.

"Sounds deadly, the Lightning likes!" Lightning cheered.

"Sounds cool! Izzy approves!" Izzy added.

"Alright, next, Scott, Ezekiel, Cameron, Dakota, Sierra, and Lindsay, go stand over there on the yellow mat." Chris informed, as the contestants walked over to the mat next to the green one.

"You guys will now be known as the Raging Raccoons!" As Chris said this, a logo of a raccoon screeching appeared on the screen with a yellow background

"Oooo I love raccoons!" Lindsay clapped her hands.

"We used to shoot them all the time back on the farm." Scott boasted.

"I don't think thats as much of a flex as you think eh." Ezekiel mentioned.

"Shut up homeschool." Scott muttered.

"Next up, B, Duncan, Noah, Bridgette, Jo, Heather and Leshawna, go stand on the Pink mat! You guys from this point on will be...the Deadly Deers!" A logo of a deer, with an angry expression covered in pink appeared.

"What kind of deers have you seen in this life McLean." Jo scoffed in response to her team name.

Chris shrugged in response. "I don't write these things, anyway, the rest of you, Owen, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Zoey and Dawn! Go stand on the final blue mat, and your team name will be the Toxic Turtles!" And finally, a logo of a snapping turtle with lines above it appeared onto the screen.

"That sounds awful!" Dawn gasped in response to her team name.

"Way to be eco-friendly McLean." Gwen sarcastically responded.

Chris ignored her, and motioned back towards the camera. "So, we have our teams, and we have our All-Stars, what will be the first challenge? And who will be the first camper to be eliminated? Find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...All-Stars!"

The camera faded to black.

* * *

**Author Note**

So, thats the first episode of Total Drama All-Stars: Redone, finished! I can't wait to finish this story, and the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible, toodles!

* * *

**Teams**

_Sinister Snakes:_ Trent, Mike, Lightning, Justin, Anne-Maria, Izzy, Courtney

_Raging Raccoons: _Scott, Ezekiel, Cameron, Dakota, Sierra, Lindsay

_Deadly Deers: _B, Duncan, Noah, Bridgette, Jo, Heather, Leshawna

_Toxic Turtles: _Owen, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Zoey, Dawn.

* * *

**Eliminated**

**27th: **TBA


	2. 2: Return to the Island - Part 2

So, Episode 2, lets look at some reviews!.

**Lordgemini - **To be honest, this is my fattest issue with this story, the fact I currently have 27 contestants and that everyone needs to have a stable plot and storyline pretty much. But, thats why I have 4 teams, with 4 teams its way easier to focus on people individually on a team because the largest one only has 7 contestants, but I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far! I look forward to seeing your reviews in the future :)

**Namida Kurokami **\- Duncan and the pink team? Happy coincidence can't even lie, and as for alliances I can't really promise anything, and the fact they're on same teams means I probably wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, sorry

**Gucci Mane LaFlare - **Short, but sweet, love it :)

**Guest - **oh, TBA means To Be Answered, because the eliminated contestant will be answered in this episode pretty much.

**Dolph63 - **Cheers good sir, I'm glad you look forward to the story :)

**dperson3569 **\- New challenges. There'll be a mix of former challenges from past seasons, and new challenges I came up with myself, and some original Total Drama All-Stars challenges.

And now, let us get on with the episode!

* * *

The scene opened to Chris standing around the campers alongside the beaches, all on their respective team mats, robot in suit.

"Alright, so these are your teams for this season!" Chris stated eagerly. "I hope you find ways to get along with each other, because this is it for the time being." The camera panned through the contestants giving looks towards each other, whether they were happy looks, or nervous looks, or upset ones.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Welcome Back**_

"It's been a few seasons since I've competed on this show." Trent confessed. "My team seems alright honestly, I don't have any of the really villainous people like Alejandro, Scott or Heather. Who knows, maybe I can make some friends. Bring it on Chris!" Trent eagerly spoke.

x

"I don't know how I'm going to manage this season..." Cameron groaned. "I'm on a team with Scott who definitely still hates me, Ezekiel who could go psycho feral crazy at any time, and Dakota who has super strength and anger issues, I really don't know how I feel about this..."

x

"Another day, another crappy total drama season. Firstly, I'm not that ecstatic about being a 'reject', but now I'm on a team with Heather, and the likes of Jo? I watched season 4 and she didn't seem like someone who would be fun at parties." Noah paused. "But then again, neither would I." The bookworm shrugged with a smirk.

x

"Woo-Hoo!" Owen cheered. "I am so stoked for the rest of this season man! My team looks so cool as well, I mean yeah we have Eva, but she's a saint compared to Heather! Game on!"

* * *

"Alright." Chris stated. "So before we get into the first challenge, lets go over some of the guidelines for this season. Firstly, the team that place 2nd and 3rd still have to sleep in the stanky old cabins." Chris informed, as the camera panned to the television next to him, now showing a picture of the regular cabin, and the voices of the contestants groaning in the background.

"But, the winners..." Chris started. "Get to stay in the brand new Eco friendly, Chris McLean spa hotel!" The television changed to a picture of said spa hotel. "Complete with hot-tub and 24 hour masseuse." Chris added.

The camera panned to Cameron, Mike, Heather and Bridgette who broke out into a cheer.

"Wait, what about the team who comes last?" Cody asked

In response, Chris just gave a small chuckle, which escalated into a slightly evil laugh. The camera panned to Noah and B who exchanged a concerned look. Chris eventually calmed down a little from it. "Let's just say...you do NOT want to be the worst performing team this season."

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: How the Producers nerfed Chris' personality**_

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Chris getting more sadistic as the seasons seem to go on?" Gwen confessed, with a worried look on her face.

"I think the stress of ratings, and the unrealistic expectations the producers, and the high levels of the fan base this show has has really taken it's toll on Chris." Cameron confessed, with a curious look on his face. "Fascinating." He added with a blissful look.

* * *

"Anyway, as an ode to the former seasons, most challenges this season will be a nostalgic look onto the past, starting with Total Drama's first ever challenge...Cliff diving into ravenous sharks!" Chris informed.

The camera panned to Scott, who gulped, and gave a dead expression. "Did you say...sharks?" He quietly said.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Fang makes Jaws look like a comedy movie.**_

Scott was seen shivering in the confessional. "After Revenge of the Island, I was broke. I couldn't even move. If Cameron didn't split that part of his winnings with me...I don't even want to think about what condition I would be in right now." Scott paused and gave a serious look to the camera. "I'm not the nicest of people, but after what happened, can you really blame me for having a fear of sharks?"

* * *

"So here's how this challenge is going to work." Chris began strolling over to the monitor. "One contestant per team, is going to dive into the water and grab a key from the bottom of the seabed, whilst avoiding the sharks of course." The monitor showed a scene of an intern diving into the water, and fighting off a shark towards the bottom of the seabed, before it cut out. "Once you've grabbed a key, a teammate waiting by the stroller, like from Season 3's New York race challenge, will push you into the forest towards the spa hotel. If your key fits, it should open the door, if not, you will be pushed back to the beach, once you've arrived back there, another member of your team is allowed to dive. Any questions?" Chris asked.

A few contestants raised there hand, as Chris blankly looked around for a few moments. "Alright, meet me at the base of the cliff in 15 minutes, chop chop." Chris stepped onto a jeep with an intern waiting to drive off, before clapping his hands and speeding away.

"Wait!" Mike called out. "Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits first or something?" He asked.

"Sorry! No time!" Chris called back, his voice fading off

"I guess we're walking." Bridgette turned towards her team shrugging, before they walked off into the woods.

xxx

The camera flashed and returned to a shot of the contestants all walking into the woods, it closed on Sinister Snakes.

"So Mike, right?" Trent started, talking to the taller male.

"Yeah, you were really cool in season one, I was actually hoping you would win." Mike responded, chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, shame I let Heather manipulate me though." Trent shrugged in response.

"I know a thing or two, same happened with me last season." He added, and they both shared a laugh, the camera panned back to Courtney who watched this with a suspicious look.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: I wonder why no one likes Courtney?**_

* * *

"Great, the likes of Trent is already out here making friends with the newbies." Courtney spat. "I have no idea why, but I'm not exactly the most well liked contestant, probably because they know I'm better than them." Courtney smugly grinned. "But right now the path I need to take is clear, befriend Trent, and the rest of the pieces fall into place." Courtney added.

* * *

The camera returned, to the Raging Raccoons team, the camera closed in on Cameron walking next to Ezekiel.

"So Ezekiel...I'm surprised to see you're back, after the whole...world tour thing." Cameron casually mentioned.

Ezekiel looked back at him with a look of sadness. "Oh, um...I don't really want to talk about that eh, I don't really member much either."

"You went psycho crazy and jumped into a volcano, that's the summary." Scott remarked from the back.

Ezekiel gave a shocked expression on his face. "I did what!?" He yelled.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: World Tour? More like blurred ****tour**_**!**

* * *

"I don't really remember much of World Tour, I remember passing out in the cargo hold a few days in, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital, next to my ma and pa." Ezekiel paused. "I never saw my father shed a single tear in my life eh, until that day when I woke up in the bed and he was standing there looking over me. The moment we lose a challenge eh, I'm making sure I go home." He looked up at the camera. "I'm done with Total Drama, I'm done with this entire thing." He paused once more. "This is the first confessional I've ever made on this show, and it'll probably be my last."

* * *

The camera returned once more to the edge of the beach, where the contestants were walking into the shot, the camera panned up to Chris who was descending in on a jet pack.

"Greetings All-Stars, and Non-Stars!" He yelled, as the contestants began to cough at the sand and dust he was generating, before landing onto the ground. "Here are your carriages!" He informed, motioning to the 4 carriages around him, all with their specific colour. "You have 1 minute to pick your carriage driver, they can't change so you better be sure of your choice! Go!" Chris informed.

"I'll drive!" Scott immediately said, placing his hands on the carriage.

"Hold on." Cameron interrupted. "With Dakota's new found strength, shouldn't she realistically drive?"

"He has a point eh." Ezekiel added.

"Yeah, let's go with Cam's idea." Sierra smiled, and motioned over to Lindsay who eagerly clapped her hands.

"Bu-Bu-" Scott started to argue, but Chris approached them. "Team's decided, move on farmer boy." He then pushed him to the side, as Scott gave a sigh in defeat.

"Obviously, the Lightning will take the wheel." Lightning pointed confidentially to his chest, as Trent chuckled.

"I'll drive." Leshawna and Jo simultaneously spoke, causing them to send mass glares at each other.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to suffer through this challenge again." Leshawna gritted her teeth.

"I don't know, seems like you'll take a while if you have to carry all that junk in the trunk." Jo retorted with a smirk, as both girls growled at each other.

B got in between the two, and pointed towards himself.

"Agreed, neither of you two should drive if you're going to argue about it this much." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you better be fast on your feet, BEV." Jo pointed her finger into his chest.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: ...**_

B appeared, shrugging his shoulders in genuine confusion, as if to indicate he has no idea what to do in this scenario

* * *

The scene returned to Brick, standing with his team. "Allow me to prove my worth to you, my fellow comrades!" Brick eagerly spoke.

His team shrugged in response, the camera panning to Eva. "Fine, just don't screw it up." She growled.

"You can count on me ma'am!" He responded, the camera returned to Eva who raised an eyebrow in response.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Man, or WoMAN?**_

Eva sat there in surprise. "That's like the first time someone has actually recognised me as a woman..." Eva spoke, before returning to silence.

* * *

"Alright, everybody up the cliff except for the divers!" Chris spoke, as the contestants began to walk. Scott looked up at the cliff, gulping in terror.

The camera flashed, and Lightning arrived first up the cliff, cheering, with Eva, Jo and Brick close behind in suit, the camera panned towards the end where Cameron and Owen appeared, Owen eventually toppling over onto the smaller boy, who groaned.

The camera panned down to the water, where a shark jumped out, looked up towards the other campers, and waved whilst bearing a sinister smile, the camera panned back up to Scott, Mike and Zoey looking over the cliff.

"F-F-f-FANG!" Scott screamed in terror, quickly disappearing, as Mike and Zoey also showed fearful expressions.

"What's a Fang?" Cody asked, looking over the cliff, dumbfounded.

"Whos the best key spotter?" The camera panned towards Chris who stood on the cliff "and whos dead in shark infested water? Find out when we return on Total...Drama...All-Stars!" The camera faded to black

xxx

"Places people!" The scene opened to Chris sandwiched in between the contestants. "It's diving time!" He chuckled, as the scene changed to the sharks jumping in and out of the water.

Scott gulped, and sneakily went to the back of his team's line.

"One diver per team at a time, on your marks, get set..." Chris let off his airhorn indicating the start of the challenge.

Eva without hesitation immediately ran towards the edge of the cliff, void of emotion, before jumping in. Followed by, Jo, Sierra and Courtney.

The camera panned downwards, as Eva hit a shark square in the nose, and Jo, Sierra, and Courtney plopped in shortly after. Underwater, Eva was in a brawl with a shark, as Jo, Courtney and Sierra searched for Keys. The scene changed to the beach, where Courtney and Jo appeared first, heading over to Lightning and B.

"Go, go, go!" Jo screamed at B. Courtney and Lightning quickly sped in front of them off camera.

"Sha bye bye Jo!" Lightning jeered as they went off into the woods.

"Ughhh!" Jo groaned. "What's taking so long!" She hissed. B applied the finishing touches on the carriage, before stepping onto a wooden platform behind, and zooming off into the woods, causing Jo to fall back, they saw Lightning and Courtney again, and zoomed in front of them, leaving them with shocked expressions.

"Whos in the lead now, brightning!" Jo yelled back at him. "I take it back, you're not totally useless after all." She smirked at the big man, who responded with a bashful smile.

The scene changed to the outside of the spa hotel, where Jo ran out of the carriage and went to go attempt her key.

"Goddamn it, its the wrong key!" Jo groaned in frustration. Courtney then appeared and attempted her key, also a failure.

"Gahhhh!" She screamed, throwing the key down and running back to the carriage, followed by Jo who snapped back into reality. As the pairs left, Eva and Brick appeared with Sierra and Dakota, Brick and Sierra rushing out of the carriages and up to the spa hotel.

"Nope, wrong key." Sierra sighed, and ran back down, slowly followed by Brick as both carriages left the shot.

The scene changed up to the cliff where the contestants were standing around awkwardly.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Do you ever wonder what it's like behind the scenes of the challenge?**_

"Hm.." Cody started in the confessional. "I wonder if anyone's ever considered how boring it is to be behind the scenes during a challenge." He shrugged. "Eh, as long as nothing they shoot ends up in the final episode it'll be fine." He confidently brushed it off.

* * *

The camera panned back to Duncan and Gwen who were standing next to each as Owen approached them.

"Aww man, it's so nice to see you guys again!" Owen eagerly spoke, bringing them both into a bear hug.

The pair shared a look, before both smiling.

"Missed you too big guy." Duncan chuckled, as they were released from the hug.

"I'm surprised to see you both would've wanted to come back." Owen honestly admitted. "Considering..." He didn't finish the sentence, but motioned over to Trent looking over the edge with a concerned expression.

Gwen's smile suddenly faded. "Oh...well, it's ancient history now, Trent and I are all good." She reassured.

Owen shrugged in response. "As long as we're all friends right!" He patted them both on the back chuckling.

Duncan looked down to the edge of the cliff. "Here comes Jo! How bout a kiss for luck?" He suavely asked Gwen and began to pucker, as the camera panned downwards to show Jo and B, Courtney and Lightning and Sierra and Dakota return.

Gwen smiled in response, before looking back at Trent, who turned to look at them, before giving a small smile, and turning back around. "No time!" She panicked, pushing Duncan, who stumbled over and knocked Trent off the edge of the cliff with him. Ezekiel ran and joined them, screaming as he went down

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: The somehow more tragic Romeo and Juliet**_

"I don't know why I did that." Gwen confessed. "Maybe it was Trent, Owen, or thinking about Courtney...but...I just couldn't kiss him there."

The scene just changed to Trent, sitting there silently, tapping his leg. "So...yeah..." He simply said, as if there was nothing more for him to say.

* * *

The scene changed back to Ezekiel being thrown out of the water, landing roughly on the sand. He took off his hat, and a key fell out causing him to smile. "Wicked, eh!" He cheered, as he ran over to Dakota. Trent and Duncan eventually came out, and followed along. The camera then panned back to the top of the cliff, where Gwen's eyes widened.

"Brick and Eva are back!" She called out to her team. "Owen, you're next!" She added.

The camera panned to Owen who groaned, before slowly walking over to the cliff and looking over the edge. He took a deep breath, and dived right in. The camera panned down to the sharks who's smiles faded and began to swim out of distance, as Owen caused another colossal splash, similar to season 1. The camera panned to the shore, where Owen wiped up, before burping out a key.

"Sweet!" He cheered, before chuckling.

The scene changed to Brick and the carriage, "Move, move, move!" The cadet instructed, as Owen jumped into the buggy, and they left the view of camera into the woods.

The scene changed to the spa hotel, where Ezekiel attempted his key. "It's no good eh." He sighed. Dakota growled in response, before realising she growled.

"Are you okay, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I-I'm fine!" The Fame-Monger quickly spoke. "Come on, let's head back." She suggested, and ran back to the carriage. As they left, B and Duncan arrived, Duncan going up to the attempt the key, before quickly running back into the carriage.

B rolled his eyes in disappointment. "It's not as easy as it looks you know." Duncan responded in his defence.

The camera flashed back to the cliff, as Ezekiel and Dakota, and B and Duncan arrived.

"Come on Scott, it's your turn!" Cameron called out to the dirt farmer, who was grappling onto a rock.

"No! Why can't the robot go?" The dirt farmer responded, fear in his voice clear.

"Because I'm nearly 100% certain that the robot isn't waterproof." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we find out?" Lindsay innocently said, and pushed the robot forward.

Cameron and Scott gasped in shock. "Lindsay, no!" They both screamed.

"What?" Lindsay innocently responded.

The robot rolled to the edge of the cliff, before a small part broke off, causing the robot to fall into the water. The sharks underwater began to gnaw at it, before they noticed the electrical surge emitting from the robot. An explosion could be heard from the above, and a figure landed onto the sand, covered by smoke. Once the smoke dispersed, Alejandro could be seen, slightly ragged, flashing a smile.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Wow, what a shocker...**_

Alejandro chuckled. "I'm finally out, after a year of 'healing' in the robot suit." Alejandro giving air quotes around the word 'healing'. "It appears I've also won a free pass back into the competition, I guess it's fate's way of telling me I can finally reclaim **my **money."

"Alejandro was in the robot suit." Dawn simply said. "I thought everybody could sense it, his aura was right there." The Moon child shrugged.

* * *

As Alejandro caught a key, his team cheered in response, but then his legs began to wobble and he fell over, which caused his team to cringe.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Wakey wakey is just not something Alejandro would say**_

"I repeat, I was in that suit for an entire year, it'll be some time before I'm able to walk again." The Arch Villain grabbed at his unresponsive leg. "I wonder if this could be played to my advantage..."

* * *

The scene changed back to the spa hotel, dramatic music in the background. Dakota and Alejandro arrived, and Dakota began to carry Alejandro effortlessly.

"Thank you for your help senorita." Alejandro thanked once he was in her arms. The girl blushed, before carrying him up the stairs, to the spa hotel, where Alejandro turned the key, and the door opened.

"And the Raccoons win todays challenge!" Chris cheered, arriving in on a jetpack. "If you guys wouldn't mind locking the door and standing to the side, there are still two more keys that work so..." He summarised. They did as instructed, and stood to the side of the hotel.

After a few minutes, B and Bridgette pulled up. "Please let this be it..." She crossed her fingers hoping, as the key turned. Bridgette cheered, and sent a high five to B.

"Good work Deers, you've officially bagged 2nd place! Now, lock the door and stand to the side if you don't mind." Chris instructed.

Following, Lightning and Justin came into view. "This better be the key, I don't know how much more energy the Lightning has." Lightning spoke, in between pants.

"Relax, I'm sure this will be it." Justin confidentially responded. The smile was wiped off his face however, when the key didn't fit in the lock.

Lightning groaned in disappointment. "How hard is it to pick the right sha-key!" Lightning screamed.

"I don't see you trying!" Justin retorted, and the two boys growled at each other.

"Boys boys!" Chris lowered his jet pack and got in between the two boys. "This is a family friendly show, I don't wanna see any fighting out here." He informed.

The camera panned to the contestants at the side, as they all gave blank stares. "He's kidding right?" Bridgette whispered to B, who nodded.

A minute later, Brick and Cody came into view, Cody turning the key, and the door opening. Both boys cheered, and high fived.

"And the Toxic Turtles get 3rd place! Meaning I'll be seeing the Sinister Snakes at elimination tonight." Chris informed, causing Justin and Lightning to groan in response.

xxx

The scene changed to outside the cabin, where Trent was sitting strumming his guitar. "Hey Trent!" Mike called over, sitting down with him.

"Oh hey Mike, what's up?" Trent smiled in response.

"Nothing much, just worrying over the elimination ceremony, I don't exactly have any friends on our team." The boy chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, you have me now." Trent responded. "Anyone you were thinking of voting? I'm kind of struggling..."

"Well...there was one person..." Mike added.

The scene changed to behind the cabin, where Courtney was listening in.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Proud to be a sheep**_

"So it seems I was right about Trent making friends quickly." Courtney triumphantly smirked. "So I guess I'll vote with him and Mike to gain some trust from them." Courtney stopped to scowl. "I can't believe I'm going to have to be...a sheep...but it's the only way to guarantee my safety!"

* * *

The scene changed once more, to the campfire, the sky now being dark. The camera panned to the Sinister Snakes, who were sitting on the logs, all too familiar to them.

"Snakes, welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season, before we start I'd like to turn your attention over to the new peanut gallery." Chris chuckled, as the camera panned over to three bleachers, with a peanut logo on the front. "Yeah, that's all McLean!" He added off camera.

"Are you sure there's enough room for all of us here?" Cody asked, squished in between Gwen and Brick, the camera then panned outwards to show all 3 teams were squished into the space.

"Did someone say something?" Chris innocently asked, before shrugging. "Anyway, this season, you'll vote by crossing out an 8x10 of the person you want to eliminate." He explained, as the camera panned between the Snakes. Trent, Mike and Izzy sitting in the top row, Lightning, Justin, Courtney and Anne-Maria in the bottom row.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to make a quick announcement about something. Revenge of the Island contestants will remember that, last season we had immunity idols. Well, I've decided to carry that on, but instead, there are 4 immunity idols this season on the island!" Chris paused as the contestants gasped. "But, there is only 1 idol per team, you'll know what team the idol is for because of the engraving on the back, once the idol has been used, it's out for the rest of the contest." Chris explained. "Anywho, time to vote!"

* * *

**_CONFESSIONALS: Lol, imagine being eliminated first_**

Lightning was sitting in the confessional crossing out a photo, he turned it over to reveal Justin. "Whos the smart one now pretty boy?" Lightning jeered at the picture.

Justin sat in the confessional, and was holding up a picture of Lightning. "Time for the Lightning to be struck by Thunder." He smirked, as he crossed it out.

Izzy was in the confessional, holding up a photo of Lightning and Justin, before taking the pen and scribbling out both their faces. "Haha, boom boom!" She cackled.

* * *

"Alright, all the votes are in, as you know, safety is represented via marshmallows. There are only 6 on my plate, and one of you will not be getting one, and the first person voted out of Total Drama All-Stars."

"Wow, brilliant insight Chris, because none of us knew that already!" Courtney retorted.

Chris rolled his eyes. "There always has to be that guy, anyway, marshmallows go to...Mike, Trent, and Courtney." Chris called out the names, and all 3 happily caught their marshmallows.

"Izzy, I have no idea who or what your vote was, but you're safe anyway." Chris explained, as Izzy chuckled in response.

"The penultimate marshmallow goes to...Justin." Chris chucked the pretty boy his marshmallow, as he smugly grinned over at Lightning. The camera revealed Lightning and Anne-Maria with worried expressions.

"Lightning, Anne-Maria, the final marshmallow goes to...Lightning." Chris chucked the Athlete a marshmallow.

"Sha-Score!" He eagerly responded.

"Fine, whatever, I've ridden that stupid catapult before, I can do it again." The Jersey Shore Reject confidentially spoke.

"Actually Anne-Maria...we have a different method of elimination this season..." Chris chuckled, as he exchanged a fist bump with Chef.

The scene flipped, and showed Anne-Maria in a toilet bowl, as the other contestants stood on the dock watching in disgust.

"I call it the Flush of Shame!" Chris eagerly announced. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, this show can f-!" Anne didn't get to finish, before she started spinning around, before getting sucked into the toilet bowl.

"Ah, what a great start to the season!" Chris smiled.

"Um...there's still the question of where my team is going to sleep." Courtney glared over at the host.

"Oh yeah...make sure you pack a bag, because the losers of this season sleep on Boney Island!"

The Snakes all groaned in response, as Chef pulled up with the 'Boat of Losers' waiting for them.

"Day 1, done and dusted." Chris winked over at the camera. "Who will be the next flush victim? And what will Alejandro's team mates make of his explosive introduction? Find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...All-Stars!" Chris outro'd

* * *

**_Author Notes_**

I apologise if the ending felt a little rushed, I just really wanted to get this out of the way today! Well, considering I have 28 characters to work with, I'd say I haven't done too bad so far. Anne-Maria's elimination isn't surprising considering Mike was the one who orchestrated it, the off screen reasoning is that basically Mike still isn't a fan of her from Revenge of the Island, so given the choice, he had Trent's help voting her off, and Courtney's help, and seeing as Lightning and Justin are quite agitated with one another, it's obvious they'd be voting for each other. Hope that clears thing's up.

* * *

**Voting**

**Trent - **Anne-Maria

**Anne-Maria **\- Courtney

**Izzy - **N/A

**Lightning - **Justin

**Justin - **Lightning

**Courtney - **Anne-Maria

**Mike - **Anne-Maria

* * *

**Teams**

_**Sinister Snakes**:_ Trent, Mike, Lightning, Justin, Anne-Maria, Izzy, Courtney

_**Raging Raccoons**: _Scott, Ezekiel, Cameron, Dakota, Sierra, Lindsay

_**Deadly Deers**: _B, Duncan, Noah, Bridgette, Jo, Heather, Leshawna

_**Toxic Turtles**: _Owen, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Zoey, Dawn.

* * *

**Eliminated**

28th - Anne-Maria (Sinister Snakes)


	3. 3: Evil Dread

Evil Dread...yay...eh, this episode was alright, only thing I didn't like was Chris' blatantly hypocrisy but I'll get into that :)

**lordgemini - **thanks, glad to see you liked it! Tbf, one of my biggest writing issues is concluding things so there could be a few more rushed endings. And yeah, I see your point with Anne-Maria but in my honest opinion I thought this was the best way to get her off the show, considering she was already embarrassed with her leave on the show last season.

**dperson3569** \- thank you, im glad to see you enjoyed :)

**GucciMane LaFlare - **glad to see you're not disappointed xD

**Guest - **I'll do what I can good sir!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars..." Chris started from the dock. "28 contestants from the past four seasons returned to the Island, to have another chance at competing for that million dollar prize! Some enjoyed their teams...others did not...hehe...During the challenge, Alejandro appeared to what I'm sure was no one's surprise, and won the challenge for his team! In the end, the Sinister Snakes went to elimination and we saw the end of the line for Anne-Maria, who fittingly received the royal flush!" Chris stopped to chuckle at his own joke. "What terrifying challenge will our contestants face this week? How will things change now that Alejandro has joined? Find out on this episode of...Total...Drama...All-Stars!"

* * *

The scene opened towards the boys loser cabin, where loud snoring could be heard. As the camera panned to the inside of the cabin, Owen was lying awkwardly on the bottom bunk of his bed, loudly snoring. The camera panned over to Noah who was glaring down towards Owen, before plopping back in his bead and covering his ears with his pillow, loudly groaning.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: 3 Seasons, 3 times the Owen**_

"This is my third season on this show, It's also the third time I've been on a team with the human fart machine." Noah rolled his eyes. "I guess I should be impressed, another person probably would've smothered him by now." He mused.

* * *

"I don't know if I can handle an entire season of this." Cody muttered to the other boys.

"You're telling me." Duncan added, as he threw his pillow to Owen's mouth. The boy stopped snoring, and started to seem as though he was struggling to breath. "That should take care of that problem." Duncan smirked.

"Uhh, are you sure hes okay Duncan?" Cody asked in concern, staring over towards Owen.

Duncan took one more look, before shrugging and plopping back in his head. "Eh, he'll be fine, dude's a fighter. Plus at least now we can get some shut eye!" Duncan sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin was kicked in, causing the boys minus Owen to suddenly startle up. Chef walks in, and chucks a bucket into the room, covering the boys in some green coloured food. "Breakfast time men!" Chef screamed, giving an evil chuckle.

"What the hell is this meant to be?" Noah asked in disgust, trying to clean it off himself.

"It's gruel, seeing as there's no point in having a mess hall when some of y'all wont be eating the prison food anyway." Chef explained. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Chef then walked out, and a few moments later, more screams could be heard coming from the girl's side of the cabin.

The camera panned to Duncan, who licked the gruel off his arm. "Hmm, you know what, it's not bad for Chef's standards." He said, sounding quite impressed.

Brick suddenly rushed into the cabin, fully dressed. "Morning comrades!" He greeted, before pausing to give a double take around the room. "Has the room become more...colourful since I left?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's breakfast coloured. "Noah responded, deadpanned. He took some of the his face, and chucked it over towards Brick, who muttered, and ate it no problem asked.

"Should someone wake up Owen?" Cody asked.

The boy's looked over to Owen, who was awake, his body fully cleaned of the gruel, licking the gruel off of his bed stand. "Hmm? Did you say something?" The big guy asked.

"Never mind..." Cody responded, disgusted. The camera panned to the door, as B walked in fully dressed, took one look at the room, and walked back out.

"Smart choice." Noah rolled his eyes.

xxx

The scene changed to Boney Island, closing in on a cave and then panning inside of the cave. It closed in on Mike, and then inside his head. His personalities were inside his head, playing a game of cards.

The camera closed in on Vito, who placed down a card and gave a bored look. "Ey yo Chester, you got any threes?" He asked.

"Dangnabbit." The old timer mumbled, before handing his cards over the now smug looking Vito.

"Yeah haha, alright." The shirtless man chuckled.

The camera closed in on Manitoba, who gave it a sudden shiver. "What's wrong, everything okay?" Svetlanta asked.

"Yeah...just a chill." He spoke, looking down at his cards.

"Are you feeling...him again?" Vito asked with a worried look, and all the personalities went quiet.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it. Ever since that day when Mike was bopped on the head, I've been feeling him...and it's getting stronger." Manitoba spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?" Svetlanta asked.

Manitoba went silent for a moment. "We can hope..." And then proceeded to pick up a card.

xxx

The scene changed back to the cave, as Mike was mumbling his personalities conversation out loud. The camera panned through the entire team sleeping soundly, and then Trent wide awake staring in confusion and awe.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Sleep is overrated anyway...**_

"After watching last season, I thought Mike's MPD was interesting. But to see it up close? Its madness! Well, guess I won't be getting much sleep this season though." Trent chuckled.

* * *

xx

The scene changed once more to outside the Spa Hotel, uplifting music playing in the background. The camera closed in on the the downstairs dining room, where the Raging Raccoons were indulging in their breakfast.

"Being on Revenge of the Island made me realise how much I miss...actual food!" Camera exclaimed in glee, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Eh, its good..." Scott responded, slight disappointment in his face

Sierra paused from stuffing his face in surprise. "Only good? This is like the best breakfast I've ever had! Even the orange juice is perfect!" Sierra followed by taking a sip from her drink.

"Really? This is pretty normal considering what we have back home." Dakota shrugged. "Chris must've hired the same personal chef!" She concluded.

Alejandro and Cameron exchanged a glance.

"Regardless, I'm sure we can all agree we've been given an incentive to motivate us into winning challenges this season." Alejandro concluded confidentally.

"Hmm, I dunno Al, makes sense you'd say that with you most likely being the first choice to be sent home when we lose." Scott retorted with a smug look.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at his compatriot. "Oh? I'm sure your Revenge of the Island amigos haven't forgotten your antics from last season either."

Scott glared back at him. "I think I'm going to go sit outside." The farmer stood up, and a few moments later a door could be heard slamming shut.

The room went silent until the camera turned to Lindsay, who was slurping a glass of juice. She noticed the teams odd looks at her. "Did I miss something?" She asked, largely confused.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: There is no I in team, but there is no WE either.**_

"It hasn't even been 24 hours and my worries about the team are ALREADY coming into fruition..." Cameron groaned. "We may as well enjoy the spa hotel now because I don't see us being here much in the future..."

* * *

The scene returned to show Scott grumbling to himself angrily outside the Spa Hotel. He looked over and noticed Ezekiel sitting on the grass, looking up by a tree. Ezekiel turned to acknowledge him, and smiled. Scott walked over and sat down next to him. "So...how you doing Zeke?" Scott asked.

"Ezekiel, and I'm good eh. The butler told me he releases the doves in the morning before Chris announces the challenge, so I've just been sitting here waiting." Ezekiel didn't take his gaze off looking up into the air.

"Huh, that's pretty cool. But have you eaten breakfast? My Ma always said it was the most important meal of the day." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah I've been up since like 1am eh, I ate an early breakfast."

Scott was surprised by this in response. "Really? Wow, I didn't even hear you leaving the bedroom this morning. Nice to know you can be super stealthy, could come in handy during a challenge." Scott grinned eagerly.

Ezekiel chuckled in response, before changing to a straight face. "Even after all the time I spent in the hospital, and all the therapy I had, I'm still not entirely human eh. I still have some of the weird feral part inside me."

Scott looked down now. "Yeah...I know how that goes..." At that moment, a snap could be heard, and the doves started flying in the air, moving towards the giant tree line.

"Beautiful eh." Ezekiel simply said, smile on his face.

"Yeah..." Scott responded, same smile.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Two traumatised peas in a pod**_

Scott had an odd look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, he's still an absolute weird freak kid, but...he's not as bad as I thought."

* * *

The boys were quickly interrupted by the sound of a large air horn. "Attention campers! It's challenge time! Get your butts down to the beach, pronto!" The PA system warned.

The camera flashed, and the scene changed to the beach. The area was split into 4 quadrants each containing a higher circular stand, with a large seating area overlooking the entire challenge, were Chris and Chef were sat. The contestants were currently attempting to climb up onto the higher circular stands, bar the Snakes who were currently exiled.

The camera closed in on the Deer's, as Duncan finally climbed up and stared across to the adjacent Turtle's stand, he shot a look over at Gwen, who turned around and pretended she didn't see it

"Ouch...!" Chris chuckled from the sidelines. "That's gotta sting." The host added. Duncan in response crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but opened them quickly thereafter looking back at his 'girlfriend'

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Tough Guys finish last?**_

"So Gwen ignored me, big deal. Probably just from having to deal with Courtney being back." Duncan assured himself, before giving a worried expression. "Right?" He asked the camera.

* * *

"Welcome to today's challenge contestants! But before we begin, let's bring in the Snakes back from Boney Island!" Chris announced. As if on cue, a boat horn could be heard, as the camera panned to the beach side where the boat pulled up into distance and the Snakes teamed stepped off the boat.

"Welcome back, how was your time on Boney Island?" Chris asked.

The camera just panned back to Lightning, who's stomach rumbled massively. "Huh, guess that sums it up!" Chris chuckled.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Meat is key for a growing boy**_

"The Lightning can't live off measly little berries! Lightning needs meat, or Lightning's brain won't function right. Stupid Chris putting me on this stupid loser team." Lightning growled in frustration

* * *

The camera panned back to the Snakes stepping up onto their circular platform. "Alright, I'm sure our World Tour contestants can recall our Paris Sculpture Building challenge, and how much of a mess that ended up being."

"Don't remind me! Chris wouldn't even let me go shopping in Paris!" Lindsay whined.

"Yeah Chris, you were a real monster for that." Noah added in his deadpan tone.

"Games the game, anyway, today's challenge is another take on that! On your quadrant on the beach, we've scattered 7 puzzle pieces which recreate a historic landmark. Find them, and then place the pieces together in order to win the challenge. The first team to do so wins invincibility and the spa hotel, the second and third team win invincibility and a lovely nights stay at McLean cabins, and of course, the losers will be seeing me back at the bonfire ceremony. For winning the last challenge, the Raccoons get to use these! Blast them!" Chris called to Chef who threw the shovels down from his perch. Alejandro, Dakota, Ezekiel and Sierra caught theirs with ease, Scott attempted to catch it but was hit in the face with it being sent down.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Lindsay asked kneeling down to him, before a shovel hit her on the head sending her down. Cameron flinched in fear, before Alejandro caught his and handed it to him. "I believe this is yours." He added with a smirk, from his sitting down position.

"Oh...thanks Alejandro." Cameron awkwardly responded.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Strategy is key, especially for Villains.**_

"Cameron is an odd character. Honestly if you told me he was the winner of last season, I would never believe you. But it happened, meaning he offers more to the table then meets the eye. Definitely someone I should keep on my side." Alejandro reasoned

"Alejandro being nice to me? He's probably going to attempt to cosy up to me for some alliance. As much as I hate to say it, I could actually use that." Cameron confessed.

* * *

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Mike asked.

Chris gave a fake sympathetic look in response. "Sorry, no prizes for losers, guess you'll have to dig with your hands." He chuckled.

The camera panned to show the Deers groaning in annoyance, and then over to the Raccoons cheering, with Scott jeering the other teams.

"Alright, but be warned, there are more then just puzzle pieces out there..." Chris informed.

"Lets go team Lightning!" Lightning jumped off the platform onto the sand, as a wooden plank came out of the sand and punched him into a hole surrounding their moat. Soon thereafter, Lightning was heard screaming as crabs were jumping in and out of the shot.

The camera panned back to Chris and Chef who were dying of laughter. "Alright campers, on your marks, get set, go!" Chris informed as an air horn signalled the beginning of the challenge.

The camera panned to the Turtles who gathered in a huddle. "Alright, I say we split the beach into sections, and each take a section." Zoey suggested.

"Great plan ma'am!" Brick added.

"Sure, sure, let's just get to it already!" Eva growled. With that, the team broke off and each took a section and started digging at the sand with their hands.

The scene then changed to the Deers, where a majority of the team minus Jo and Heather were already digging.

"Strategy guys, strategy! We should start at a line from one end and move to the far end!" Jo informed.

"What if all the pieces are at the far end? We should move from each corner and dig into the centre!" Heather countered.

"Then what if all the pieces are towards the centre? Your plan is stupider then mine!" Jo retorted, squaring up to Heather.

"Or, you both shut up and get your butts in gear!" The camera panned to Leshawna, who was screaming at them whilst digging.

"Now there's a plan I can get behind!" Duncan added from where he was digging.

"Ugh, fine!" Both powerhouses yelled and went off into their separate directions.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Follow the Leader...s?**_

"I don't exactly see why old Heather thinks she'd be such a good leader, considering I actually led my team to multiple victories last season, and I had Flower Girl, Spray Tan and Bubble Boy on my team!" Jo confessed

"Who gave this newbie such confidence? Step back and let the veterans take charge." Heather scoffed.

"Having one Heather on the team is bad enough." Leshawna confessed. "But TWO Heather's? Nuh uh, something's gotta change, and fast."

* * *

The scene returned to the Snakes team digging, closing in on Justin.

"Hey guys, I think I've got something!" The boy eagerly spoke, before being blasted with clothes.

"Ooooh, Chef's dirty laundry." The host chuckled. "Stinky!"

Trent acknowledged the hat falling down in front of him from the blast and gave a smirk. "Hey Mike, what do you say to giving Manitoba Smith a chance to shine?" The guitarist lingered the hat as Mike took it and placed it on his head. He took a deep breath and his demeanor changed to give a confident smirk.

Manitoba immediately dug underground spinning his arms in the air. He appeared a few seconds later holding a white puzzle piece. "G'day Sheila!" He then proceeded to throw the piece onto the board.

"And the Sinister Snakes take the lead!" Chris called from the speaker, causing the team to abruptly cheer, before going back to digging.

Courtney turned from her spot for a moment to look at something off screen with a concerned look. "Er, Lightning? Are you okay?"

The camera panned to Lightning who was digging in the water. "Sha-yeah! The Lightning is on it!" The boy eagerly screamed, not looking up.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: The New Psycho Hose Beast?**_

Izzy appeared in the confessional laughing, "Wow, and I thought I was crazy!" She spoke, before continuing to chuckle insanely.

"The Lightning doesn't function right when he doesn't have food in his belly," He informed the confessional. "It was bad enough last season without my DPA, this team better not drag me down too much." The boy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Wow, eliminating him is going to be way easier than I thought." Justin chuckled to himself in the confessional.

* * *

The scene returned to the Deers in a line, Heather and Joe standing across from them.

"Attention team!" Jo stated, as the rest of the Deers stared at her. "I am your leader!"

"No, I am!" The camera panned to Heather, as the team turned their heads to face her, she slammed her foot on the ground and paused upon hearing a metallic thud. She started to dig a little before finding a piece "I found a piece!" The girl grinned as she began to walk over to her team platform.

"You wouldn't have found it without me!" Jo angrily stated running after her. The two began to fight over the piece before Heather dropped it on Jo's foot. The Jockette screamed as Heather laughed, before Jo pushed Heather, causing the sand to fall and Heather to fall into the moat. She was heard yelping off screen as crabs jumped in and out of the shot.

"And the Deers are on the board!" Chris informed once more.

"2 Puzzle pieces found, and 2 evil moats yet to be uncovered! It's still anyone's game, but it won't be for long! Right here, on Total...Drama...All-Stars!" The host exclaimed, the camera fading to black.

/

The scene returned to the contestants digging, the camera closing in on Chris. "An hour has passed and the score is now tied at two to all teams which raises an important question." The host whispered to the camera. "What is taking so long!?" He yelled, the camera panning out.

The contestants began to give a range of complaints, a few claiming 'we don't have shovels', and Lightning just taunting claiming 'I'm Amazing!'

"Blah, blah, blah, whine, whine whine," Chris stated relaxing in his seat. "Hurry up! I have dinner plans!"

The camera panned over to the Turtles, as Dawn was walking around. She was flung into the air by a springboard in the sand, and landed on top of Trent.

"Oh!" The Moonchild gave an awkward chuckle, as the two locked eyes. "I'm sorry!" The girl said as she stood up, and the two dusted themselves off.

"It's cool!" The Cool Guy smiled, as he turned around. "No harm no foul." He picked up the piece that became clearer in the ground and threw it onto his team's board.

"Well, I better get back to my team, sorry again!" The Moonchild spoke before running back. Trent looked back at the girl with a curious look, the camera panned to Gwen who watched this scene from a distance with an odd look.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: It's a new Dawn, and I'm feeling good**_

Trent sat in the confessional, seeming to think for a moment. "Is it me, or is Dawn pretty odd?" He chuckled. He looked at the camera for a moment. "Good kind of odd, not bad!" He added.

"I didn't know Trent and Dawn were that close..." Gwen mused. "Not that I care! I'm with Duncan obviously..." She awkwardly chuckled. "Great..."

* * *

Hey guys! Check it out!" The camera returned to the Turtles team as Cody was running with a piece in his hand. "I found-" He was cut off by a pillar coming out of the ground that hit him in a very...special area. "Another one..." Cody added, his voice slightly higher as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nuts?" The camera panned back to Chris who offered Chef a bowl of nuts.

"Man this is taking a long time..." Noah spoke up, wiping some sweat from his head.

"Well it would've been easier if someone had listened to me." Heather said glaring at Jo.

"I didn't see you agreeing with my ideas either." Jo responded with a glare of her own.

"Are you two STILL at it?" Duncan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Here's an idea, either you both shut up or I can tell you right now who will be going home when we lose." Leshawna said to the two, narrowing her eyes.

Both shared a look, before shutting up and returning to digging.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." The Sista responded, as the camera panned back to Heather who growled.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONALS: Biding My Time**_

Heather growled in the confessional. "As soon as I'm running this team, she is SO dead."

* * *

The scene returned to the Toxic Turtles platform as another puzzle piece was thrown onto the platform.

"Alright!" Zoey exclaimed. "That's 6 pieces!"

"Only one more to go soldiers!" Brick eagerly exclaimed.

"Well let's get to it then!" Eva added as the team ran out.

"Alright, finally we're getting somewhere!" Chris chuckled from above. "The Raccoons are one piece away from victory, with the Snakes still on four and the Raccoons and Deers closing in on 5!"

The camera panned to Mike on the snakes digging, before being blown into the air.

"Mike!" Courtney exclaimed. The boy promptly hit the ground, hat completely gone from his head as he took a deep breath.

He began to touch at his head, in panic. "Oh no, I lost the hat!" He whined.

"Crap, better kick it into second gear." Trent said, digging twice as fast as he once was.

"Lightning is on it!" He said, digging into the ground promptly.

"Yes, alright!" Noah exclaimed as the scene changed to the Deers side, the Schemer carrying a puzzle piece. B took it from the boy, and threw it onto the platform with ease.

"Lightning strikes!" The Athlete proudly cheered, picking up a piece from the sand.

"Alright, throw it onto the platform!" Justin informed from off camera.

The Athlete sent a glare in response. "Ain't no pretty boy telling the Lightning what to do." He muttered, as he chucked it onto the platform.

"And the race is closing up! But it appears the Turtles have officially found all their pieces!" The host exclaimed, as the camera panned to Zoey lifting a piece.

"Let's start building!" Cody exclaimed, as he ran up towards the platform.

"Senorita, catch!" The camera panned over to Alejandro who threw a piece over to Dakota, who easily tossed it up to the platform.

"Start building now!" Duncan exclaimed, as he found his piece and headed up the platform.

"Yes, E-Scope to the rescue!" Izzy chuckled as she ran with another piece, and threw it onto the Snakes platform.

The camera panned over to Cody and Dawn as they were putting the puzzle pieces in place, and then B and Noah doing the same.

"It's pretty much neck and neck between the two teams!" Chris announced.

The screen split with a blackline in the middle, showing the aforementioned players building, with tense music in the background.

"Got it!" Cody exclaimed, as he put the clock hand in the middle of the circle. The camera panned out to reveal the Turtles had built Big Ben.

"And the Toxic Turtles win!" Chris exclaimed, as the Turtles began to cheer and high five amongst themselves on the platform. Eva highfived Cody, causing him to fall off the platform into the moat, as he began to scream in pain.

"Oops, sorry." Eva responded, apathetically.

"The Deadly Deers come in a close second!" Chris informed, as the camera panned to Noah and B putting the finishing touches on what was the Eiffel Tower.

"Better than coming last." The Surfer Chick shrugged to the Bookworm, who gave a nod in agreement.

"And in third place we have..."

The camera panned between Izzy and Trent putting the finishing touches on the Snakes puzzle, and Cameron and Sierra doing the same. "The Raging Raccoons!" As the camera showed Cameron and Sierra completing the Statue of Liberty, and the team cheering in response.

"Sinister Snakes, what can I say, two in a row?" The host said empathically as the camera showed their looks of disappointment. "Looks like I'll be seeing you back at the campfire ceremony."

The camera flashed, and the scene changed to show Trent sitting in the forest, playing his guitar.

"That sounds like an amazing song." Dawn said, appearing out of nowhere causing Trent to fall off the stump in response. "Oops, sorry Trent!"

Trent slowly got up, scratching his temple. "It's alright, twice in one day, what are the odds..." He chuckled.

Dawn smiled in response. "Sorry to see your team's going to elimination, I hope it's not you going home." She said, sympathy in her voice.

"I hope not too." Trent smiled back at the girl, causing her to blush.

"Ahem." Courtney said, as the camera panned to her and Mike watching the entire ordeal.

"Oh hey guys, glad to see you made it." Trent smiled at the duo.

"Yes, but why is SHE here." Courtney responded, narrowing her eyes at Dawn.

"Oh, well I'll leave you guys now, bye Trent." The girl responded giving him a small wave, as she followed the path out of the forest.

"Dude," Mike said, as he and Courtney sat down on adjacent stumps. "You and Dawn?" He asked, snicker clear.

"Nah, nothing like that! Just started talking to her today." The Cool Guy exclaimed.

"Well for what it's worth, I think you guys would be a cute couple." The Comedian responded, smile on his face.

"Thanks man."

"If you two are done?" Courtney said, speaking up. "Can we start our alliance meeting? Who's going home?" She added.

The two boys just shared a look. "Isn't it obvious?" Mike added.

The camera flashed once more, showing the campfire pit as the sky was now dark, as the Sinister Snakes were sitting on logs. Trent, Mike and Izzy in the back row and Lightning, Justin and Courtney in the front row.

"Sinister Snakes, twice in a row, that's gotta hurt!" Chris exclaimed, chuckling.

"Just get it over with." Courtney responded, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine! You know the drill by now. 5 marshmallows, 6 contestants. The unlucky contestant must immediately take the hurl of shame!" The host informed. "Who's it gonna be? Well, it's not going to be Mike!" The host said, tossing him a marshmallow.

"Or Izzy, or Courtney!" He added, tossing the girls a marshmallow.

"Trent, you're safe my man!" The boy caught his marshmallow, and sent a smile to Dawn from the the peanut gallery, causing the girl to smile in response.

"Justin, Lightning. The constant arguing from you two seems to have gotten on your teammates nerves." The host informed.

"But, the final marshmallow goes to..." The camera began to pan between the two boys, showing their nervous expressions.

"Justin." The host exclaimed.

"Yes! I win, you SHA-Lose!" Justin smugly said to the Athlete.

"No." Lightning stated, smug grin on his face. "I SHA-WIN, and YOU SHA-LOSE!" He suddenly pulled out an immunity idol from his back, causing all the contestants to gasp, even Chris.

"Wow, did not see that coming!" The host chuckled.

"Wha-No...HOW!?" Justin exclaimed in shock.

"Never. Mess. With. The Lightning." Lightning said, stepping up to Justin, causing him to fall over.

The camera closed in on Justin's closed face, before panning back out to reveal Justin remaining the shocked expression but now upon the flush of shame.

"Any last words?" The host asked the model, who didn't respond but kept his shocked expression, as he pressed the button and flushed the screaming boy.

"Sinister Snakes, time to head on the loser boat." The host said motioning to the dock, as the campers groaned.

"Two days done, two contestants down, with one idol played! Will the Sinister Snakes ever win a challenge? And what will come of Trent and Dawn? Find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...All Stars!"

The camera faded to black.

* * *

_**Author Notes**_

Wow, now that I'm alive again, I can finish this entire series. So yeah, day 2 finished with Justin eliminated from the game. Originally I was going to eliminate Lightning but realistically Lightning offers more plot options going forward than Justin, he kind of had his moment to shine in Total Drama Action. I hope you enjoyed what I did with the idol! So that means there will be no more idols from any members of the Sinister Snakes, unless something dumb happens.

* * *

**VOTING**

**Trent -** Lightning (VOID)

**Izzy -** Justin

**Lightning - **Justin

**Justin - **Lightning (VOID)

**Courtney - **Lightning (VOID)

**Mike -** Lightning (VOID)

* * *

**TEAMS**

_**Sinister Snakes: **_Trent, Mike, Lightning, Izzy, Courtney

_**Raging Raccoons**: _Scott, Ezekiel, Cameron, Dakota, Sierra, Lindsay, Alejandro

_**Deadly Deers**: _B, Duncan, Noah, Bridgette, Jo, Heather, Leshawna

_**Toxic Turtles**: _Owen, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Zoey, Dawn.

* * *

**Eliminated**

28th - Anne-Maria (Sinister Snakes)

27th - Justin (Sinister Snakes)


End file.
